Song Spoofs!!!
by Jin Freecs
Summary: everyone hated the first song,so i removed it.i know it sux,okay???sheesh...


Note:This one is about….Shishiwakamaru(DUH!!!). Some Kurama bashing here. NO KURMA FANS!!!!!!!!Here you go!  
  
The Real Slim Shishi  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the real Slim Shishi please stand up?  
  
I repeat, will the real Slim Shishi please stand up?  
  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a bishounen before  
  
ningens all on the floor like jin, like touya just burst in the door  
  
and started whoopin everyone's ass worse than before  
  
they first were best buds, throwin rinku over furniture (Ahh!)  
  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Kuwabara's said... nothing you idiots!  
  
Kuwabara's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
  
Insane women love Kurama{*vocal turntable:  
  
chigga chigga chigga*} "Youko kurama, I'm sick of him  
  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his rosewhip  
  
Flippin his 'oh-so-beautiful' hair," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
  
But no worse, than what's goin on in hiei and kurama's bedrooms  
  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
  
but it's cool for touya to drink some juice  
  
"My sword is on your lips, my sword is on your lips"  
  
And if you're so unlucky, you might not wanna know what happens when i'm pissed  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
  
And expect them not to know what a bishonen like me is  
  
Of course they gonna know what youkai is  
  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
  
They got YYH DVDs don't they?  
  
"We ain't nothing but youkai.." Well, some of us youkos  
  
who cut other people open like cantaloupes {*SLURP*}  
  
But if we can kill youko kurama lke an antelope  
  
then there's no reason that he and hiei can't elope  
  
{*EWWW!*} But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
  
Women wave your banners, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
Chorus: (repeat 2X)  
  
I'm Slim shishi, yes I'm the real shishi  
  
All you other Slim shishis are just imitating  
  
So won't the real Slim shishi please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
  
  
Chuu don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;  
  
well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
  
You think I give a damn about a fanclub?  
  
Half of you critics can't even stand me, sayin kurama'll beat me  
  
"But shishi, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
  
So you can, sit me here next to rinku?  
  
Shit, matsuoka suzuki better switch me chairs  
  
so I can sit next to jin and touya  
  
and hear 'em argue over which gym leader is better  
  
You little bitch, falkner's for me  
  
"Yeah, he's cute, but i think clair's cool too, hee-hee!"  
  
I should train my own dragonite for her to try to beat  
  
and show the whole world how she lost to the great shishi{*AHHH!*}  
  
I'm sick of you kurama and hiei fans, all you do is annoy and flame me  
  
so I have been sent here to destroy you {*bzzzt*}  
  
And there's a million of us just like me  
  
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
  
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
  
The only difference is I got the looks to say it  
  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or pissin you guys off at all  
  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
  
and whether you like to admit it {*ERR*} I just shit it  
  
better than ninety percent of you bishounen out can  
  
Then you wonder how can fans buy up all these YYH albums  
  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm in the tourney  
  
I'll be the only person in the ankoku flirting  
  
kickin' kurma fan's asses when I'm hanging out with jin  
  
And I'm being chased around by touya who's glarin'  
  
And every single person is a shishiwakamaru lurkin  
  
He could be workin at Burger King, braggin on some things  
  
{*HACH*} Or in the parkin lot, circling  
  
Screaming "Kurama SuX!!!!"  
  
with his windows down and his system up  
  
So, will the real shishi please stand up?  
  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Chorus 2X  
  
Ha ha  
  
Guess there's a Slim shishi in all of us  
  
Fuck it, let's all stand up 


End file.
